


[translation] 鲜虾玉米粥 Shrimp & Grits

by hieroglyphics



Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [53]
Category: True Detective
Genre: Drug Use, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: 95年，第四集中两人的故事。
Relationships: Rustin "Rust" Cohle & Martin "Marty" Hart
Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/764121
Kudos: 5





	[translation] 鲜虾玉米粥 Shrimp & Grits

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shrimp & Grits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231167) by [Haru (amearare)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amearare/pseuds/Haru). 



> 作者注:  
> 本文是2017年出版的 TRUE DETECTIVE 同人文集中的一个短篇。和发表在pictbland上的版本完全一致。

那天一大早，时隔一周后回来的男人，显然和平时不太一样。Marty不安地听着这个几乎不会打乱自己节奏、独自一人在另一条时间线上呼吸的男人兴奋地谈论着今后的安排。这种令人感到不协调的亢奋是来自于他的内心，还是来自于外部的原因，Marty难以判断。

也难怪，Marty想。我对这家伙几乎一无所知。

尽管如此，我知道他是个无情的人。这个人不会对自己说谎，也不会安慰或欺骗自己。正因为如此，才委托Rust给妻子传话。因为我想知道的是事实，想知道怎样才能挽留那些可能丢失的东西。

但是不管怎样，看着一个总是规规矩矩地刮胡子，穿着干净衬衫的男人带着一脸邋遢的胡须，穿着满是汗味的衣服，眼睛里布满了血丝，喋喋不休地说着话的样子，一点也不让人愉快。你真的没事吗?这个问题没有得到回答。

对是否要走的问题，Rust回答说会在黄昏前离开。

那洗个澡，睡一会儿怎么样。你想吃点什么吗?这么问着，Marty看了看手表。时间还很早，连供应早餐的店都还没开门。

Rust脱掉黑色外套，挂在折叠椅背上，慢慢地眨着沉重的眼皮，看着Marty。商店都没开门。带着南方口音的低沉声音说。如果你会做的话，那就另当别论了。

反正我在你眼里也是个蹭饭的傻瓜吧。Marty说。告诉我你想吃什么。说出口之后才觉得后悔。我能做的最多只有炒蛋。

是吗，Rust说。那就做鲜虾玉米粥吧。好好用虾壳烧汤比较好。别再用省事的罐头汤做了。像屎一样难吃。

对说不出话来的Marty，Rust说，开玩笑的。然后就面无表情地消失在浴室里。淋浴的水声持续了很长时间。

入乡随俗，Rust想，吸毒的痕迹难道会随着被热水冲刷而消失丝毫么。那个男人注意到了吗。就算被发现了，也不会有什么困扰。

就这样一直待在淋浴间里，直到隔着浴室门听到Marty的喊声。

你到底在干什么。不会睡着了吧。

又不是小孩子。他小声嘀咕着，拧上淋浴的龙头。没有刮胡子，只换了衣服回到客厅。倒进床垫的时候，闻到了咖啡的香味。今天我就可以这样睡着了吧，Rust想。

脸颊上感到了暖意，Rust勉强撑开沉重的眼皮。阳光透过百叶窗照射进来。只觉得眼花缭乱，旁边好像有人。啊，醒了吗， Marty问。吃的我给你买来了。就像你想要的那样，是鲜虾玉米粥。

不知为什么觉得好笑，Rust微微一笑。

不行，我困了。眼皮睁不开。说完，他又闭上了眼睛。

不行。很快，我就要变成那个男人了。四年来一直沉溺于毒品，只要能确定不会死，什么东西都敢放进身体里的，那个叫Crash的家伙。

即使闭上眼睛，也能感觉到眼皮背后的光芒。能感到Marty就在身边。

Rust笑了。Marty想，这么说来，到底有没有见过这个男人不带讽刺意味的笑容呢，结论是应该没有。他从折叠椅上站起身来拉上百叶窗，Rust小声说，这样就行。他皱着眉头低头看着Rust，说，鲜虾玉米粥要凉了，然后再次坐下，拿起读了一半的平装书。作者是尼采。是从堆在房间一角的书中随便抽出来的。如果有人问这书有趣吗，他只能歪着头，但总比什么都不做就坐着强。

Marty回过头来，确定从被子里露出来的男人的肩膀在随着呼吸缓慢地上下起伏。


End file.
